


Please...

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Just a ficlet, M/M, October 4th fic gamers, angsty, but it’s nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: October 4th worked as a catalyst for the deepening of Minato and Akihiko’s relationship. They just both wish it hadn’t happened this way.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 30





	Please...

Minato Arisato did not have much. He was depressed, lonely, and just an all-around disaster. 

...But slowly, he gained friends, and even a boyfriend. (Though, their relationship was still blossoming. Not much just yet.)

Akihiko Sanada. The most popular guy in school… but that’s not why Minato cared about him. Akihiko was loyal to a fault, dense as a rock, sweet as all hell, and just an all-around great guy. 

...He made Minato feel special. 

It was a full moon operation. The night of October 4th. His sister looked over with a smirk. 

“We’ve got this, Mina!”

“...Yeah, we do, Nako.” The bluenette replied. 

“Hmm… let’s go, Mitsuru-senpai! Just hold off on the Marin Karin, eh?” Minako smirked. 

“Of course.” Mitsuru drew her sword. 

“...Akihiko? Are you in?” Minato managed a small smile. 

“Always! Let’s go!” Akihiko slung his arm around Minato’s shoulders, and they moved out. 

...This was not the plan. This was _not the plan!_

Minato’s eyes widened. 

“Shinjiro-senpai!” Minako yelled, as she heard the body thump to the floor. 

Akihiko’s screams were forever etched in both their minds. 

Minato couldn’t speak. His voice died in his throat. He just walked over to Akihiko and gave him an awkward hug. Everyone was either frozen in shock or sobbing rapidly. ...Until Akihiko realized something. 

“He… He’s still breathing! Mitzi!”

Mitsuru grabbed Shinjiro’s body and slung it onto her motorcycle. 

“Come on, Shinji. You’re one of the strongest people I know! You can survive this!” Mitsuru mumbled as she drove to the hospital. Everyone else? They walked home in silence, Minato still trying to silently comfort his boyfriend. 

Everyone walked into the dorm. Filing either silently or quietly sobbing to their rooms. 

Minato tried to break the contact between his and Akihiko’s hands. 

“Please…” he heard Akihiko’s voice, raspy from crying. “Please, don’t leave me right now.”

Minato solidified his grip on Akihiko’s hand. 

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” 

And they spent the night cuddled, quietly comforting one another. 


End file.
